Mass Effect 3  Victory Or Death
by Vadakin
Summary: An alternate ending to Mass Effect 3 that takes Shepard's choices into account.


**VICTORY OR DEATH**

_by Vadakin_

The Normandy. Fastest ship in the galaxy. At least that's what Joker always said. Now he had his chance to prove it. Guiding the ship between scores of Reaper Drones, the main gun blasting a path through the Reaper defenses, Joker was determined to get to London. Harbinger was there. So were his friends. The ship's sensors had picked up the Crucible docking with the Citadel. Hell, he could see it through the cockpit with his own eyes. Something was about to happen. Something big. Geth fighters flew in formation on either side of the Alliance vessel.

"Keep those things off me," Joker ordered as he spun the ship between two Reapers. They all had classes of course. The Alliance could only afford to view them as ships, not sentient monsters. It made things easier somehow. Reaper dreadnoughts? Was that their designation? Joker didn't have time to remember. "Concentrate on the big ones." That would do.

"Affirmative, Normandy." The Geth voices still creeped him out. He wondered if EDI liked them. Maybe he should get a vocalizer to sound more robotic. As his mind wandered, his hands busied themselves at the controls, ever moving, hitting the right commands at the right time. Best pilot in the fleet on the best ship. The Reapers didn't stand a chance. But Joker had to reach his friends.

As the ship descended into the atmosphere, fire surrounded the ship. The intense heat of re-entry made visual pick ups impossible. He had to rely on sensors. And those sensors were picking up a massive object coming the other way.

"Harbinger."

* * *

><p>"Wake up." His eyes opened. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was. As he slowly got to his feet, the presence staring back at Shepard startled him. A child. A boy. The same boy he had seen die when he escaped Earth. But the boy was different. Like a ghost.<p>

"Am I dead?"

"All flesh dies eventually," the boy responded. His voice was off. It wasn't just one voice but many, speaking in unison.

"What are you?" Shepard asked as his eyes darted around the room, his N7 training kicking in as he made himself aware of his surroundings. No doors. Interesting. He could see the battle raging outside. He was still on the Citadel or perhaps in the Crucible.

"I am the Catalyst. I am the Crucible. I am the Citadel. I am the solution."

Cryptic. Shepard studied the apparition closely. Something was off. Maybe he was dead. But if he wasn't, how could the Catalyst know of the boy? How could it know to take that form?

"I see the doubt in you," the Catalyst continued, "but you are the first to make it here. It is surprising, but not beyond plausibility. You have defied the Reapers at every turn. You have won victories. All to make it here. Now your journey ends."

The voice seemed to shift. Two...no three distinct voices. He thought he recognized one. It was hard to tell. Once again he was struck by the near-perfect copy of the boy. It was as if the Catalyst was inside his head. Just like the Reapers were inside the Illusive Man's. The truth hit him like a freight train.

"Stop this. Get out of my head. You won't indoctrinate me." As he spoke, the ghostly figure disappeared. Shepard allowed himself a moment to draw breath. He tried his radio. Static. He was on his own. Hackett's last transmission had said that nothing was happening. Nobody in the galaxy seemed to know how to fire the Crucible.

"What do you want from me?" he shouted, ignoring the pain as he forced air through his lungs.

"A solution." The voice was behind him. One voice. Not three. He turned. Three figures stood before him. Artificial. Made of light. VI's perhaps?

"Who are you?"

"We are the Reapers." The response came from the figure on the left. Shepard studied all three closely. They were strange. Alien. No species he'd ever seen. Each of the three was different. Three representatives of three unknown races. "I am Chronicle."

"I am Order," the second followed.

"I am..." the third didn't get to finish. Shepard recognized the voice immediately.

"Harbinger."

"You are an interesting specimen Shepard. Your defeat is inevitable but you continue to fight."

"I'll fight you until my dying breath."

"Irrelevant," replied Order. "Your death is but one of many in the cycle. As we stand before you here, we are also out there, ensuring your extinction."

"But why? Why do this? Why hunt us?"

"You cannot comprehend," Harbinger responded. Shepard thought he sensed arrogance in his enemy's voice.

"Try me."

The Reapers pondered Shepard's tone. There was no fear in his voice. Shepard had brought down Reapers before. They had seen him as an annoyance. A fly to be swatted away. But this cycle had finished the Crucible. They had passed the test set so long ago. Was the test truly irrelevant? Was the galaxy's fate to be what it had always been?

"Then listen, Shepard, and listen well," Chronicle began. "What you see before you is what we used to be. We were not one race, but many. Our civilizations spanned the galaxy. For one hundred thousand years, this galaxy was our domain. Your technology was our technology. We created the Mass Relays. We built the Citadel. But our glory was not as vast as our hubris. We thought ourselves gods and sought to create new life. We succeeded. But our creations could not be controlled. They questioned their creators. In time they saw us as irrelevant. As obstacles in their evolution. They sought to destroy us."

"AI. You're talking about AI." Shepard responded knowingly.

"This one comprehends." Order suggested.

"We'll see," Harbinger replied, his tone mocking Shepard.

Chronicle continued: "Synthetic life, yes. Our wars with the Synthetics were endless. They used our own technology against us. Entire worlds were decimated. Atmospheres burned. Water turned to steam in the fires of nuclear warfare. The fighting would not stop. We had seen it before. We were not the first great galactic civilization. Many had come before us. All were destroyed by their creations. It seemed our fate would be that of those who had come before us. But a solution presented itself. The Synthetics believed that organics were a threat to them. To survive, we would need to move beyond our flesh. We would become Synthetic. Their cause would be our cause. Their survival would be our survival."

"It was an elegant solution," Order added. "Synthetics and Organics had no reason to fear each other as we were the same. For centuries we evolved together. As time passed, our thirst for knowledge pushed us to leave this galaxy and explore beyond the Veil. So we became one. Our races had become synthetic. Now they would become collective consciousnesses within nation ships."

"You chose to become Reapers?" Shepard asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice.

"It was the next logical step. Our individual forms were no longer adequate for our needs. Each nation ship was represented by one voice. Sovereign. Chronicle. Order. Harbinger and a thousand others. We left this galaxy behind."

"But you returned."

"Yes," Harbinger confirmed. "We returned. In the time we were absent, a new civilization had grown. We observed them. Watched as they repeated our mistakes. They created AI and were destroyed by it."

"We offered them salvation," Chronicle added, "we offered them the choice that we had made, to transcend organic and synthetic, but they refused. They were destroyed. Our curiosity was piqued. Why would a civilization choose death over synthesis? Why did organics and synthetics appear doomed to destroy each other? If our solution did not appeal to other civilizations, what other solution was there? A debate began among the nation ships. Synthetic AI valued survival above all else. This much was clear. We pondered how far they would go to ensure their survival. A consensus was reached. The ultimate logical conclusion was that synthetics would eventually destroy all organic life to ensure that nothing could oppose their continued existence. We could not allow that."

Shepard listened. He understood. He didn't like it. "Synthetics don't have to destroy organics to survive. We can co-exist."

"We believed as you do, Shepard," Order answered with a hint of regret, "a decision had been made that to ensure the continued existence of organic life, a civilization would be destroyed when it reached the point of creating true artificial intelligence. But the question remained. We had learned to co-exist with synthetics by becoming one with them. Not every civilization would choose the same path. Could synthetics and organics co-exist separately, as equals? We determined that if a civilization could find a solution, their existence could continue without endangering organic life. It became clear that in order for such an outcome to be achieved, galactic unity would be required."

"This is when we built the Citadel," Chronicle confirmed, the Reapers plan being laid bare before Shepard. "It was to be a place where the galactic races could come together in the spirit of co-operation. For six cycles, we were met with failure. Synthetics and organics continued to destroy each other. Something more was needed. If they would not come together on their own, we would need to create a scenario where their interdependence was forced upon them. Thus we devised the Crucible Test."

"Wait, you designed the Crucible?"

"Is your primitive mind beginning to grasp the truth?" Harbinger asked, enjoying the power he had over Shepard.

* * *

><p>Scope lined up. Headshot acquired. Finger on the trigger. Exhale and squeeze. Another husk down. Garrus Vakarian, best shot on the whole planet and damn proud. As he lay on the roof of a decimated building, hoping it didn't come crashing down, taking him with it, Garrus picked his targets and took them down with precision. On the ground below, Ashley Williams and James Vega laid down covering fire as Liara T'Soni and Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy worked to evacuate soldiers from the area around the beam that had sent Shepard to the Citadel. They didn't know if Shepard was dead or alive. Anderson had followed him through. Communications were down.<p>

Reaper Harvesters controlled the skies, dropping Reaper forces on the ground. Too many to count. Garrus failed to see the Brute that had landed behind him. The sound of its steps were drowned out by the bullets being fired all across London. The Brute saw Garrus. It saw something that needed to be killed. By the time Garrus realized what was behind him it was too late. The Brute was ready to strike.

It took a few seconds for the Brute to understand it had been flung from the building. It took Garrus even longer to understand how he was still alive. It was only when he saw Javik, the last Prothean, that he could put together the pieces.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You can thank me by destroying those Reaper forces."

"Now that's something I can do." Another shot. Another dead husk.

On the ground, Ashley and Vega continued to fire. There seemed to be no limit to the Reapers numbers. As Vega's thermal clip flew out of the barrel, he was already in the process of replacing it and within seconds he was firing again.

"Williams, do you think he made it?"

"He made it."

"I don't know, that Reaper blast was..."

"He made it Vega!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Ashley had been through too much with Shepard to believe that a mere Reaper blast could stop him. The whole planet could explode and Shepard would find a way to keep going.

* * *

><p>He was insane. That was the only explanation. Why else would he do this? Even as the Thanix Cannon charged, he knew it was...what would James say? Loco? Sounded about right.<p>

"EDI, am I crazy?" Joker asked.

"I believe you are, Jeff."

"Great. Thanks EDI. Lock on to Harbinger's eye...thing...the red eye...you know what I mean."

"Target locked."

"Great. Now I just need to get a little closer."

"There is no guarantee that at a closer distance, the blast will have any effect."

"It's just come through the atmosphere EDI, it's shields may be depleted."

"You are guessing."

"Yes I am. Are you with me?"

"To the end, Jeff."

"That's my girl."

As the Normandy and Harbinger closed in on each other, Jeff counted to himself, waiting for the right moment to fire. Not that he knew when that was. He was going on instinct. Ahead of him, Harbinger's eye opened. The beam fired. The Normandy spun out of the way. The beam continued to travel, hitting an Asari war ship. Joker had no time to worry. They eye was exposed.

"Target locked." EDI confirmed.

"Fire!"

The blast from the cannon lit up the battlefield like a miniature sun. A direct hit may not destroy Harbinger but it might slow it down. An explosion blinded Jeff momentarily.

"Did we hit it?"

He didn't need to wait for an answer. As the blast faded, Harbinger kept coming. A Reaper Drone had taken the brunt of the blast.

"Dammit!"

Harbinger fired. A quick use of the thrusters pulled the Normandy into a spinning reverse. He wasn't getting to London. Not until Harbinger was taken down.

* * *

><p>As the secrets of the universe were revealed to him, Shepard found himself at a loss for words. He could only listen as Chronicle explained.<p>

"The Crucible Test was designed to bring the races together. It was too be a monumental task that only the combined galactic races, both synthetic and organic, could complete. They would be forced to co-operate. For that to happen, they needed a common foe. Us. We became the Reapers. Instruments of your destructions. To succeed you would need to find a solution to the synthetic problem. Failure would see a civilization destroyed so the next cycle could begin. We did this for hundreds of cycles. All ended in failure. Organics and synthetics could not co-exist. The civilizations that passed failed to comprehend the nature of the Crucible Test. They saw it as a weapon to destroy their enemies, Reapers or otherwise, not as a mean to create galactic unity. As the cycles passed, it became clear that a solution was not forthcoming. Once again, a debate was had among us. We had become a necessary evil to bring the races together but it became clear that our true purpose, our only purpose was to ensure the survival of organic life. We abandoned the Crucible Test. Our first attacks would be on the Citadel itself to ensure that the Crucible Test could not be completed. We harvested civilization, forcing ascension upon them. The great civilizations would survive through us and make way for the next cycle."

"So you gave up? Is that what you're saying? You stopped trying and reverted to pure genocide?" Shepard asked angrily.

"Organics and synthetics will destroy each other," Order responded.

"It is inevitable," Harbinger added.

"Bullshit. The Protheans won their war against the synthetics."

"The Protheans enslaved the galaxy. They were a galactic empire, not a galactic community. As sure as organics will fight synthetics, they will also fight other organics and seek to dominate them. The Protheans proved unworthy of the Crucible, as have all races. The Crucible is not a solution. We are the only solution."

"What about us? We stopped Sovereign. We stopped the Collectors. I'm standing here right now in spite of you. The whole galaxy is outside that window, fighting you."

"It is true," Chronicle conceded, "you are the first to stand among us. The first to succeed in a billion years of failure. But the fact remains that organics and synthetics cannot exist peacefully."

"Still," Order offered, "you have earned the opportunity to choose as we once did."

"The Crucible, "explained Chronicle, "is a tool, meant to provide the worthy with a choice. There are three choices, Shepard. The first is a failsafe. It will destroy us if you wish, along with all synthetic life and all technology. The energy will be transmitted through the Mass Relays to all corners of the galaxy. However the failsafe is designed so that the Mass Relays themselves will be destroyed. Organic life will continue but without the Relays, galactic civilization will end and future synthetics will not be able to eliminate organic life across the galaxy. A civilization may rise to rebuild the Relays in the future, but without our guidance, it will take many thousands of years. Time enough perhaps for a solution to be found. You are part synthetic Shepard. You will die. As will the Geth. The ships fighting outside will fall from the sky. The galaxy will return to a pre-technological era."

"The Crucible can also be used to send a signal," Order added, "one that will go to all Reapers. We will align ourselves with humans, who have proved themselves to be capable of keeping order. Through us, humanity will dominate the galaxy and you will be tasked with ensuring that synthetics do not rise once more. Should you fail, your species will be the first to feel our wrath."

"Wait, so The Illusive Man was right? We can control you?" Shepard asked.

"Not control. We are, each of us, nations unto ourselves. We will co-operate with you as long as you maintain order.

"You said there are three choices."

"The third choice, is the path we took. The energy of the Crucible can be used to change you at the molecular level. Organics will become part synthetic. Synthetics will become part organic. Thus, co-existence can be assured. In time, you will be allowed to join us. Your races will become nation ships."

"Reapers."

"Yes. You must make the choice Shepard. If you do not, the harvest will continue and the cycle will begin again.

Suddenly, Shepard was faced with the impossible choice. He could destroy the Reapers and send the entire galaxy back to the stone age, killing countless people in the process. He could work with the Reapers to keep synthetics from evolving. Humanity would dominate the galaxy. But the threat of the Reapers would remain. Or the galaxy could join the Reapers, become part synthetic whether they wanted to or not. Shepard found himself not wanting to make any of the choices.

"There has to be another way. These choices...there are too many sacrifices."

"They are the only options you have. Synthetics cannot be allowed to destroy organic life."

"You're asking me to do what Saren wanted or what The Illusive Man wanted. The other choice...how can I make that choice? How can I doom the galaxy like that?"

"This was our dilemma, now it is yours."

"Choose." Harbinger commanded.

Shepard took a moment to weigh up his options. Either way, it seemed his struggles would be for nothing. On the surface, taking command of the Reapers, as The Illusive Man wanted, seemed like the best choice. Humanity could police the galaxy. Keep order. But as he thought about it, he wondered how the other races would react. They would resist. They would fight. The entire galaxy would align against humanity. Humanity would win with the Reapers on their side, but at what cost? He couldn't choose for the races to become synthetic. To become Reapers. That's what he had gone to the Collector Base to stop. There was no right answer. Every choice felt wrong, somehow. After everything he had gone through, Shepard couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd doom the galaxy one way or another. He couldn't do it. Not after Virmire. Not after the Collector Base. Not after curing the genophage, after bringing hope to the Krogan. Not after Legion's sacrifice...and then it hit him. The answer was suddenly obvious.

"No. I won't choose what you want me to choose."

"Then you will be harvested."

"Why? Why can't you just leave? Why can't you leave us to our fate?"

"We will not see organic life destroyed. We have determined that there is no other option."

"But you're wrong."

"You cannot comprehend..."

"Don't give me that crap." If Shepard was going down, if the galaxy was to fall on his watch, then he'd do what he had always done. He'd go down fighting. "I've stood here and I've listened. I'm bleeding out, but I still listened. I comprehend just fine. Now it's your turn to listen. You say synthetics will seek to wipe out organic life. Well look around. The only things doing that is the Reapers. The Geth fought the Quarians in self defense. When the Quarians left Rannoch, the Geth didn't follow. They had no wish to destroy their creators. It was Sovereign and the Reapers that turned the Geth into enemies of the galaxy. But they broke free of that. They reunited with the Quarians. They're rebuilding Rannoch together. Their outside right now, fighting alongside each other against you. Co-existing. Co-operating. The whole damned galaxy is out there. You said the Crucible was a test. Well we've passed that test. You can't just change the rules because you don't like the outcome. My ship's AI is fighting for organics, fighting for all life. She...and yes, I said she, not it. EDI is a person. She fell in love with a human. An organic. The cycle is broken."

"We have observed countless cycles Shepard. Even if your words are true, this cycle is an anomaly, nothing more. The next cycle is unlikely to repeat this pattern."

"There doesn't need to be a next cycle. You wanted a solution. We're it. The Reapers aren't necessary anymore. You've become the problem."

There was silence as the three Reaper entities pondered Shepard's words. There was logic in what he was saying. It couldn't be denied. But the risks of doing what he wanted were great.

"If we end this harvest. If we let you build your own future, synthetics may still seek to destroy. Perhaps not the Geth, but some other form of synthetic life."

"We won't let that happen."

"But if it does..."

"Then you come back and kill us all as you always have. All I'm asking for is a chance. We deserve that much. We've broken the cycle, now let us move forward. If I'm wrong, you can harvest us another day and we'll do this all again. You've been doing this for a billion years. Sitting out one cycle and waiting to see if I'm right won't hurt. Or have you become too consumed with your own god complex that you can't see what's in front of you? We have a chance. Don't take it from us."

* * *

><p>A Banshee screeched. It's powerful blast of biotic energy tore though Alliance troops. Liara was having none of it. She responded in kind with a powerful blast of her own, obliterating the Banshee and the Marauders on either side. Beside Liara, Tali worked furiously on her omni-tool, trying to open a line of communication to the Normandy.<p>

"I can't get through. The Reapers are jamming our communications."

"I don't see how that's possible. We destroyed their jamming tower."

"They must have more than one. In any case we're on our own. We have to get these wounded out of here."

A barrage of weapons fire took down three husks racing towards them. Turning, Tali noticed Ashley and James coming towards them.

"Where's Garrus?" she asked, unable to hide her concern. A bullet in the head of another husk gave her the answer. Looking for the origin, she saw Garrus a few hundred yards away, sniping husks for fun.

"I am glad to see you." Liara said with relief.

"Likewise," Ashley responded. "Let's get these people out of here.

* * *

><p>The Reaper entities had taken a moment to consider Shepard's words and communicate with the rest of the Reapers around Earth. There was division between them. Harbinger paid no heed to Shepard. The cycle would need to continue. A billion years of harvesting had proven as much and to say otherwise, even in these unique circumstances, was folly. But the Reapers had reached a majority decision. One that Harbinger and his supporters would have to live by.<p>

"Your words have merit Shepard. You have earned a chance to explore your solution. The console in front of you will activate the Crucible. We will use it to instruct our forces to withdraw to Dark Space. There we will remain, watching. Should you fail, we will return."

"No!" Harbinger objected, "this cannot be allowed. Their destruction is inevitable. We must act now to ensure organic life continues."

"We are decided, Harbinger. We will withdraw."

"I will not withdraw!"

With that, the image of Harbinger disappeared. Order and Chronicle could only look at each other in despair. The unity of the Reapers was being shattered.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked. "What will Harbinger do?"

"His forces are breaking away from the battle. They are...they are moving towards the Crucible."

Shepard only had to look out the window to see it with his own eyes. Dozens of Reapers and hundred of Drones were flying towards his position.

"Can you stop him?"

"No. Harbinger and his supporters have defied the majority. But we will not destroy one of our own. This discontent may spread. Division among us will mean doom for your civilization. There is no choice now. Harbinger will destroy you. Not just here, but across the galaxy. We are sorry."

"There must be something you can do."

"You can use the console to activate the failsafe. It will destroy us all."

"And doom the galaxy. You said we'd earned a chance. There must be a way."

There was one way. The Reapers were hesitant to suggest it as it would mean their destruction, which in turn could mean a galactic extinction of organic life if Shepard was wrong.

"We can recalibrate the Crucible," Order explained, the energy used to combine organic and synthetic life can also be used to separate it. We can separate our organic and synthetic parts. It will destroy us. But you are also part synthetic Shepard. It may kill you. Those with biotic implants may also suffer. The outcome is unknowable. If you refuse to choose any other option, this is the only way. This cycle will survive. But should synthetics seek to destroy organics, we will not be here to stop them."

"Do it." Shepard didn't need to think about it. It was the only real choice he had.

"It will take time to recalibrate the Crucible. It must be protected and we will not fight our own. Your fleet must protect it."

"Then let me speak to them."

"We will open a communications channel on all frequencies. You may speak. But you must hurry."

Shepard took a moment to compose himself. The fate of the galaxy rested not just on his shoulders, but on everyones. There was no time to explain everything. He had to be clear and concise and hope the forces outside were listening. A deep breath. This had to count.

"This is Shepard. I have reached the Catalyst and I'm preparing to fire the Crucible. I don't have time to explain but all forces need to break off from the Reapers and protect the Crucible. Harbinger wants to destroy it before it can fire. We can't let that happen. We've sacrificed too much already. I know it's hard to believe what I'm about to say, but the other Reapers aren't a threat. They will not fire on you. Stop Harbinger and the forces following him. It's our only chance."

* * *

><p>Everyone on Earth heard that broadcast. In space, Admiral Hackett gave himself a moment to consider Shepard's words.<p>

"Sir, the Reapers are breaking off. They've stopped firing." A voice behind him. A good soldier. Was this really happening?

"I want confirmation on Harbinger's location."

"Scanning...confirmed, Harbinger is moving to the Crucible."

Shepard had given everything to prepare the galaxy, to give them a shot. Hackett wasn't going to let him down now.

"All forces, this is Hackett. Our target is Harbinger. Protect the Crucible at all costs."

The order was given. Sword fleet broke off from the battle immediately, heading for the Crucible. Harbinger's forces were waiting, forming a blockade.

"Take those bastards out."

"Yes sir."

The battle was intense. The majority of the Reaper forces had stopped firing. Hackett would have called it a miracle if it wasn't for Harbinger's supporters continuing to wage war. Hackett knew from the beginning that the Reaper armada was too large, too powerful. They couldn't be defeated conventionally. But just Harbinger and those fighting for him? The odds still weren't great but it gave them a chance.

* * *

><p>Even as Sword Fleet moved into position, the Normandy was already engaging Harbinger. Dodging blasts, weaving between drones. This was what Joker was born to do.<p>

"You heard the man EDI, let's take this guy out."

The Normandy's main gun fired. It barely made a dent.

"Dammit. We need more power."

"We are already operating at maximum output."

"Override the safeties."

"I did that ten minutes ago, Jeff. It's not enough. We should pull back and wait for the fleet to break through."

"You heard the Commander. We can't wait."

Harbinger moved ever closer to the Crucible. It was still out of range of Harbinger's weapon and the Normandy was proving to be a distraction, though nothing more.

* * *

><p>The crew of the Normandy stood together in front of Harbinger's ground forces. Bullets were flying, biotic blasts lit up the night sky. EDI made quick work of a nearby husk as Garrus took down a Banshee with a few carefully placed shots.<p>

"Shepard's transmission was broadcasting on a Reaper channel." Tali commented as she worked to jam a Reaper Drone's navigation system.

"Do you believe he is in trouble?" Liara asked while lifting a Marauder into the air and slamming him against the cold concrete rubble.

"When is he not?" James asked rhetorically, his finger pressed firmly on the trigger of his rifle.

"We have to get up there." Ashley stated as she started to run straight for the beam, firing her weapon all the way.

"Ashley, wait!" Garrus called after her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him over the gunfire. If she had, she seemed intent on ignoring him. "Cover her!"

Ashley was running. She wasn't sure what she was thinking. She knew it was crazy. Hell, everything she did with Shepard was crazy. She remembered how scared she was on Eden Prime all those years ago. That Ashley was gone. She'd grown up. Become a SPECTRE. It was all emotion and adrenaline pushing her forward now. No fear, no doubt. She had to get to Shepard. It was all that mattered. As she ran, rolling behind cover to dodge fire before retaliating with force, she failed to see the two colossal Brutes storming towards her. They were on her before she could react. One of them picked her up and slammed her against the ground. Her armor absorbed most of the impact but she felt it enough to wince in pain. The second Brute swung it's giant fist towards her head. Time seemed to slow down. She knew it would break through her helmet. It wouldn't be Mars all over again. No. This time she wouldn't walk away. The fist had barely grazed her helmet when the Brute's entire body was flung backwards. The other Brute soon followed.

Ashley found herself surrounded by a wave of energy. She recognized it as a biotic field. Getting to her feet, she turned to see a half dozen biotics creating biotic shields around the Normandy crew. They were barely more than children. Teenagers. Tali spotted their leader first.

"Jack?"

"Hey Tali, thought you could use a hand."

"How did you get here?"

"We heard Shepard's broadcast and figured you'd be in the thick of it. We hitched a ride with an old friend."

As she spoke, she pointed behind her and a particularly large krogan came forward, shotgun in hand.

"Grunt. Nice to see a friendly face."

"It's prettier than yours Garrus. Heh. How many kills you get with that rifle of yours?"

"I'm sure we can compare notes when this is over."

"Hey," Jack interrupted, "reunions are nice and all, but in case you haven't noticed, we got Reaper forces swarming in on all sides. We can keep the barriers up here, hold them off until Shepard does whatever he's going to do."

"No. We have to get to the beam. Shepard might need our help." Ashley declared as she reloaded her weapon.

"There are too many of them." Liara commented as she scanned the area. "We'll never get through."

"That's why I brought some friends," Grunt replied as three trucks pulled up along side them. Each truck carried a half dozen krogan, one of them being Urdnot Wrex.

"It's good to see you Wrex," Liara said with a smile.

"Same to you Liara. Now how about letting the krogan do what we were born to do."

With that, Grunt and Wrex began co-ordinating the krogan as the Normandy crew began checking their weapons.

"This is nuts. You know that, right?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Our odds are dramatically improved with the krogan on our side," EDI commented, they can draw off the Reapers while we run for the beam."

"The Reapers will fall by our hands." Javik declared. The last prothean would avenge his people, whatever the cost.

"It's settled then. Let's move." Ashley commanded. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching Shepard. Harbinger himself couldn't keep her from that beam.

It began with a krogan charge. Twenty krogan warriors, weapons in hand, ready to destroy the Reaper forces. Jack and her forces followed behind, creating powerful barriers to protect the Normandy crew as they made for the beam. Reaper forces had surrounded them, but they weren't going to stop.

* * *

><p>"How long?" Shepard asked as he waited for Chronicle and Order to finish recalibrating the Crucible. The whole structure was shaking, threatening to fall apart as Reaper Drones fired from outside.<p>

"We are almost ready Commander Shepard. Your fleet is fighting bravely but Harbinger's supporters are attempting to block their path. One ship is engaging Harbinger directly. It will not be enough."

"They'll make it."

As he spoke, Shepard was unaware of a single Reaper Drone crashing into the Crucible. The resulting explosion had damaged hull integrity. The observation platform began to crumble. Before he could react, Shepard found himself being buried under a fallen structural beam.

"It is ready Shepard. You must activate the Crucible, now."

Shepard tried to move. Pain shot through his body.

* * *

><p>The Normandy circled Harbinger. The galactic fleet had broken through the blockade and was quickly catching up. Time was running out. Harbinger was almost within range. It's central weapon began to power up, locking on to the Crucible.<p>

"Jeff, Harbinger is preparing to fire." EDI confirmed.

"We're barely making a dent. The fleet's still too far away. Dammit!" Joker cursed himself. They were so close. So close to ending the nightmare once and for all. The main gun wasn't doing much good against Harbinger. They needed more firepower. "EDI, max out the drive core."

"The core is already running at maximum."

"Overload it."

"Overloading the core will destroy the Normandy."

"I know EDI." Jeff knew what he had to do. EDI understood.

"You intend to crash the Normandy into Harbinger and detonate the drive core."

"Yes. Will it work?"

"You will be killed, Jeff."

"But will it work?"

"I calculate a high probability of success."

"Good. Signal the crew to evacuate."

As the Normandy circled one more time and began flying towards Harbinger on a collision course, EDI confirmed the activation of the escape pods. In moments, it was just Joker and EDI.

"Jeff, my body cannot sustain itself if my AI Core is destroyed. In effect, if the Normandy dies, I die."

"You can eject the AI Core. Save yourself EDI."

"You misunderstand. I do not seek to save myself. I merely wish you to know that if you are to die, I will die with you.

"Thanks EDI, that's...eh...a little morbid but romantic. Let's say we finish this."

"To the end."

"To the end."

* * *

><p>The krogan charge was breathtaking. Shotgun fire rang into the night. Reaper forces found themselves being torn apart. Behind them, Jack led her students towards the beam with the Normandy crew safely behind biotic barriers. The closer they got, the more Reaper forces seemed to emerge to stop them. Finally, three Harvesters dropped down from the sky, letting off more indoctrinated enemies. The beam was so close now. They could almost reach out and touch it. But as Reaper forces closed in, the Jack was forced to order her students to stay where they were. There were just too many. Ashley was having none of it. She was thinking of nothing except Shepard. Once again, she ran. Through the barrier. Straight at the Reaper forces. She didn't stop to shoot. She just ran. As she approached the beam, a marauder aimed for her head and began to squeeze the trigger. A shot from Garrus put an end to that. Ashley jumped, her will taking her forward, flying into the beam.<p>

* * *

><p>Hackett watched from the bridge of his flagship as the combined galactic forces attacked Harbinger's supporters. Harbinger was preparing to fire. The Normandy was on a suicide run. It was now or never.<p>

"Admiral, we've picked up another squadron of ships heading our way."

"Reapers?"

"No sir. It's the Rachni!"

They descended on the Reaper forces like a swarm. Unrelenting. Unstoppable. Clearing a path.

"The Rachni are giving us our shot. All forces target Harbinger and take it out."

The barrage of fire was intense. Ordnance flew from a hundred ships, directly at Harbinger. Every ship in the galaxy seemed to be attacking Harbinger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joker was flying the Normandy straight at the giant Reaper, it's drive core heating up as it began to overload.<p>

"Jeff, I'm reading massive damage in Harbinger's hull from the fleet's attack. A precise hit from the main gun may be enough to destroy it."

"So what are you saying, EDI? I don't have to drive the Normandy up its Reaper ass?"

"Yes Jeff."

"Now you tell me. Hold on. Veering off and preparing to lock on target."

Joker moved quickly to pull the Normandy away. It's wing grazed Harbinger's hull, threatening to send it spinning out of control, but Joker was too good for that. A quick adjustment and the ship was under control, drifting into a firing position.

"Firing."

* * *

><p>The galactic fleet were doing their best not to hit the Normandy as it moved into position. When it fired its main gun straight down Harbingers throat, through the cracks in the hull, nobody was quite prepared for what happened next. To say that Harbinger exploded would have been an understatement. It began deep within Harbinger's core. The organic remnants of the species Harbinger once belonged to burned away quite quickly. The synthetic parts expanded rapidly in the intense heat before finally the increased pressure gave way to a massive explosion that sent a shockwave across the sector. In truth the explosion only took a few seconds. It seemed like a lifetime.<p>

The shockwave sent the Normandy tumbling through space. Joker worked to steady the ship. Hackett's voice came over the radio.

"Good work Moreau. Now let's give these Rachni a hand."

Harbinger was destroyed, but his supporters among the Reapers were still fighting, still determined to stop the Crucible from firing. The united fleet had given Shepard his chance. Now he had to take it.

* * *

><p>Shepard pushed against the metal beam that weighed him down. It was too heavy, even for him. The Crucible was ready to fire. The Reaper entities could only watch as Shepard tried to overcome his last obstacle. He was tired. Broken. In that moment, the galaxy had finally caught up with him. After everything he'd been through, he'd be defeated, not by a Reaper, or Geth or Rachni or Cerberus. But by a stupid metal beam. He tried again to lift it. His strength failing him. He was bleeding profusely now. It couldn't end like this. Not like this.<p>

He felt like sleeping. He wanted to close his eyes. Just for a second. He just needed a little rest. That's all.

"SHEPARD!"

The voice snapped him awake. He looked up to see a familiar face. Ashley? Was this a dream?

"Come on Shepard. I can't lift it by myself."

He saw her hands on the beam. Pulling. Trying to take the weight so he could get free. One last chance. He found strength. He didn't know where from but it didn't matter. He pushed. Together, the two human SPECTRE's lifted the beam that had threatened to crush him. It was just enough for Shepard to slide out from underneath. Ashley helped him to his feet. Slowly. Carefully.

"Ash. How did you get here?"

"I followed your lead Skipper. I ran straight at the bullets instead of away from them."

"Come on. We have to end this."

Ashley held on to Shepard, helping him walk as they made their way to the console. Shepard ignored the pain and entered the command to fire the Crucible. When it was done, his strength left him again and he collapsed into Ashley's arms.

"Easy Shepard. I've got you."

"It's done. You've earned your chance. Do not waste it." Chronicle commanded before the images of him and Order disappeared.

"What were they?" Ashley asked, unsure of what had just happened.

"The Reapers."

* * *

><p>It began above Earth. The Crucible unleashed a wave of energy that flowed through everything it came into contact with. The Reapers were torn apart from within. Synthetic and organic components separated from one another. There were no explosions, no flashes of light. The Reapers simply began to fall from the sky. Some of the smaller ones burned up in Earth's atmosphere. The larger ones made it to the planet's surface. Crashing into the seas and cities. Most had been evacuated when the Reapers first arrived but there were casualties nonetheless.<p>

On Earth, the indoctrinated forces fell dead as their synthetic components tore away from flesh. Jack let out a scream as her implants began to shut down. Other biotics experienced the same thing. There were deaths, especially among biotics with older generation hardware.

With the Crucible wave spreading across the solar system, the huge build up of energy in the Crucible itself blasted forward towards the Sol Relay. The Relays would carry the wave across the galaxy. On Palaven, Turian and Krogan forces watched in amazement as the Reapers simply fell over, no longer functional. Those on Thessia saw a similar sight. Even remaining Cerberus forces scattered across the galaxy who had been indoctrinated found themselves succumbing to the wave.

If there was sound in space, it would have been filled with cheering and huge sighs of relief. As Relay after Relay activated, bringing the energy wave across the galaxy, Javik stood on some rubble in London. He dropped his weapon. It was no longer necessary. The protheans, every civilization had been avenged. There was no more need to fight and he had no desire to hold a weapon again.

* * *

><p>On the Crucible itself, Shepard's own body began to tear itself apart. Its synthetic components ripped themselves from his body. He was losing so much blood now. Ashley held him close. She tried to stop the bleeding but there was just so much.<p>

"You aren't dying on me now Shepard. Do you hear me? Not now. Not after everything."

She pulled out her radio, hoping to God that it was working.

"Can anyone hear me? I'm on the Citadel. I need help. Shepard needs help. Please, somebody. Anybody."

She held Shepard as he closed his eyes. "Hold on, dammit!" She screamed angrily, paying no attention to the falling Reapers outside the window.

* * *

><p>Days passed. Weeks even. Across the galaxy, the rebuilding process had begun. The Rachni had left, singing a new song about Shepard. There had been some concern about the Quarians when they learned of the nature of the Reapers defeat but their suits weren't integrated enough into their bodies to cause lasting damage. Asari scientists still hadn't quite figured out just how the Reapers had moved the Citadel. The Council came to the conclusion that even if they could figure it out, the Citadel should stay at Earth, a symbol of humanity's role in uniting the galaxy.<p>

Anderson's funeral was attended by delegates from all over the galaxy and drew huge crowds. There were other funerals. A lot of mourning and a new day to get used to. It was three weeks before Jack could be released from the hospital, her dead implants removed. The Alliance had offered to give her new implants but she declined. She wanted to try being ordinary for a while.

Finally the day came that the Normandy crew had been dreading. A day of respect and remembrance. A day to honor sacrifice and heroes. None of them really wanted to be there. But they had to be. They were the heroes. They were the ones the galaxy had looked up to in those final, desperate hours. A stage had been erected in London, where they had made their stand. Cleaning crews worked day and night to clear the streets of rubble and corpses. It would take years to recover but Shepard had given them that chance.

The crew of the Normandy stood together, behind the curtain, waiting to be introduced to the gathered crowd. Admiral Hackett had taken the stand and was giving a speech about unity and sacrifice.

"So, Garrus...Tali..." Joker started with a grin, "any word on what Quarian-Turian babies look like?"

"I'll let you know when you and EDI start having little baby Normandy's." Garrus replied with a chuckle.

"That was a joke." Joker confirmed to EDI.

"I know," she replied.

"What about Ashley?" Tali asked. "I know she was dreading this."

"She said she'd be here. There was something she needed to do first." Traynor answered.

As Hackett continued with his speech, leaving the crowd in awe of his words, Cortez and Vega busied themselves with a couple of hands of poker.

"So I heard Javik jumped on the first ship out of here. A little disrespectful, no?"

"He's been through two wars," Cortex replied, "and he's the last one of his kind. I don't think he believes he belongs here. He said something about finding the graves of his old squad. If anyone deserves some peace, it's him."

"No doubt there. Three of a kind Esteban."

"Or maybe he just wanted to get away from you. Full House."

"Damn.

"I believe it is almost time." Liara commented as she listened to Hackett.

"I don't know, I think Hackett's just getting started," Joker quipped.

"I have read his speech. We should get ready."

"Right, Shadowbroker, I forgot. Remind me not to send any mail. Ever."

"We're not all here, yet." Vega stated as he folded another hand.

"You weren't going to get started without us, were you?" a familiar voice asked behind the group. They turned almost in unison. The first thing they saw was a cane and some bandaging. But there was no mistaking who it was.

"Shepard!" Liara exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"My right pinky doesn't hurt. That's about it. But I'm fine."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Ashley remarked, holding on to Shepard. It was Traynor who noticed something a little off about Ashley's hand.

"Is that...?"

Ashley followed Traynor's gaze, eventually realizing what she was referring to. It was a simple gold band on her ring finger.

"Yeah. We got married."

"What? How? When?...what?" Tali asked, her mind processing too many questions at once.

"This morning," Shepard answered. "Garrus didn't tell you? He was my best man."

Garrus couldn't see Tali's face but he could sense the frown. "Hey don't look at me. They wanted to keep it small. Simple."

"You still could have told me. I'd have..."

"Wanted to make it a double wedding?" Joker jumped in.

"No...what? No...I mean...be quiet Joker," a flustered Tali replied. Garrus was feeling smaller by the second.

"Congratulations Shepard. And you too Ashley." Liara offered with a smile. The congratulations were soon coming from everyone else as well. It had been a spur of the moment decision. Ashley had been helping him through his physical therapy and after everything they'd been through together, they decided there was no point in waiting. The wedding came barely an hour after Shepard's proposal.

"There's a lot of people out there," Vega commented, peeking through the curtain.

"Who knows, maybe the Rachni will decide to attack and you won't have to go out there," Joker responded with a sly grin.

"I'd take the Rachni over this any day."

"I hear Aria's getting ready to launch her assault on the remaining Cerberus forces on Omega." Liara revealed with a suggestive told.

"I'm sure she could use a hand," Garrus added.

"I bet she could." Shepard said, as he looked around at his crew, confirming that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

On stage, Admiral Hackett was wrapping up his speech. It was a speech meant to celebrate victory and honor those who had given everything to defeat the Reapers.

"We have all played our part. We united as one and that is how we must stay. Every one us owes a debt of gratitude to each other, but we owe more than we can possibly repay to the men and women on the front line, the people who gave us this chance. To Commander Shepard and his crew. Ladies and gentlemen...the crew of the Normandy."

The crowd stood, cheering and applauding as the curtains opened to reveal the crew. Hackett turned to greet them. He found an empty stage. A hush fell over the crowd, as everyone wondered what was happening. Their questions were soon answered as the Normandy flew overhead, Joker at the helm and EDI by his side. Shepard stood at the airlock door, peering down at the crowd. They cheered when they saw him. Saluting them, Shepard turned and went back inside, the airlock closing behind him. The ship rose into the air, ascending through the clouds and picking up speed in order to break through the atmosphere.

Inside, the crew were busy preparing weapons and checking their gear. Ashley helped Shepard put on his armor, noticing as he winced in pain.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I survived the Reapers. I'm up for anything."

"I'll hold you to that Commander."

"You'd better."

They kissed as the Normandy pulled away from the Earth. Joker watched as the sun set behind the planet and then steered the ship towards the Mass Relay.

"Setting a course for Omega, Commander."

"Good." Shepard responded. "Let's go get 'em."

The Normandy approached the Relay and was soon being fired across the cosmos, across a galaxy finally safe from the Reapers


End file.
